The present invention relates to a reshapable hair styling composition.
Fixing the hairstyle is an important element in hair styling, and involves maintaining a shaping that has already been carried out, or in simultaneously shaping and fixing the hair.
In accordance with the invention, the term xe2x80x9chair styling compositionxe2x80x9d relates to any kind of hair composition that can be used to effect hair styling, for example fixing compositions, shampoos, conditioners, permanent waving compositions, hair care products, and hair treatment products.
The most prevalent hair styling compositions on the cosmetic market for shaping and/or maintaining the hairstyle are spray compositions comprising a solution, usually alcohol- or water-based, and one or more materials, generally polymer resins. One of the functions of polymer resins is to form links between the hairs, these materials also being called fixatives, in a mixture with various cosmetic adjuvants. This solution is generally packaged either in an appropriate aerosol container, which is pressurized with the aid of a propellant, or in a pump flask.
Other known hair styling compositions include styling gels and mousses, which are generally applied to the wetted hair before brushing or setting it. In contrast to the conventional aerosol lacquers, these compositions have the disadvantage that they do not allow the hair to be fixed in a shape created before their application. In fact, these compositions are essentially aqueous and their application wets the hair and is therefore unable to maintain the initial shape of the hairstyle. In order to shape and fix the hairstyle, therefore, it is necessary to carry out subsequent brushing and/or drying.
Such hair styling compositions all have the same disadvantage that they do not allow the hairstyle to be later modified to a desired shape, which is other than that formed initially, without starting the styling and fixing operations again. Moreover, under various kinds of stress, the hairstyle has a tendency to take on an undesirable permanent set, which cannot easily be modified. Also in the styling process, one desires hair conditioning benefits, such as ease of combing and soft hair feel appearance.
A subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling composition comprising, in a cosmetic vehicle appropriate for hair, at least one polyurethane urea comprising a residue of at least one sulfonated polyol.
Another subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling composition comprising, in a cosmetic vehicle appropriate for hair, at least one dispersion comprising at least one polyurethane urea comprising a residue of at least one sulfonated polyol.
Another subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling composition comprising, in a cosmetic vehicle appropriate for hair, at least one colloidal dispersion comprising at least one polyurethane urea comprising a residue of at least one sulfonated polyol.
Another subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling composition comprising, in a cosmetic vehicle appropriate for hair, at least one dispersion comprising at least one sulfonated polyurethane urea being obtained by reacting:
(a) at least one sulfonated polyol;
(b) at least one non-sulfonated polyol;
(c) at least one polyisocyanate chosen from aliphatic polyisocyanates, having 1 to 25 carbon atoms, and cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates, having 3 to 25 carbon atoms; and
(d) excess water, wherein:
the sulfonated polyurethane urea has been chain-extended.
Another subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling composition comprising, in a cosmetic vehicle appropriate for hair, at least one dispersion comprising at least one sulfonated polyurethane urea being obtained by reacting:
(a) at least one sulfonated polyol;
(b) at least one non-sulfonated polyol;
(c) at least one polyisocyanate chosen from aliphatic polyisocyanates, having 1 to 25 carbon atoms, and cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates, having 3 to 25 carbon atoms; and
(d) excess water, wherein:
the sulfonated polyurethane urea has been chain-extended with water;
the reaction product of (a), (b), and (c) has an isocyanate to hydroxyl ratio ranging from about 1.3:1 to about 2.5:1; and
the reaction product of (a), (b), and (c) with (d) has a sulfonate equivalent weight of from about 1000 to about 8500 and comprises a polyurea segment of the following formula: 
wherein z is an integer from 0 to 6; and R3 is chosen from aliphatic groups, having 1 to 25 carbon atoms, and cycloaliphatic groups, having 3 to 25 carbon atoms, derived from aliphatic and cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates.
Another subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling composition comprising, in a cosmetic vehicle appropriate for hair, the above described dispersion comprising at least one sulfonated polyurethane urea, wherein the dispersion is a colloidal dispersion.
The term xe2x80x9creshapablexe2x80x9d hair styling composition means a hair styling composition providing hair styling that can be restored or modified without new material or heat being applied. For example, in order to restore or modify the hairstyle in case of xe2x80x9cdroopingxe2x80x9d or loss of setting (dishevelment), no new materials, such as water or any form of fixing agent, or heat are required. Thus, to provide a xe2x80x9creshapablexe2x80x9d effect means to provide a hair styling that can be restored or modified without new material or heat being applied. The efficacy of the composition can be long lasting, such as 10-24 hours, giving rise to a durable styling effect. Other terms, which may be synonymous with reshapable, include repositionable, remoldable, restyleable, and remodellable.
xe2x80x9cAliphaticxe2x80x9d means a non-aromatic group, which can be a straight or branched chain alkylene group of 1 to 25 carbon atoms wherein these groups may be optionally substituted, for example with a group chosen from ether, ester, and cycloaliphatic functional groups.
xe2x80x9cColloidal dispersionxe2x80x9d means a discrete distribution of particles having an average size of less than about 1 micron, typically less than about 500 nanometers, in an aqueous media (water).
xe2x80x9cCycloaliphaticxe2x80x9d means a non-aromatic, optionally substituted cyclic group of 3 to 25 carbons, wherein one to three carbon atoms each may be optionally replaced with a heteroatom, for example nitrogen or oxygen, or C(O). The cycloaliphatic group may be optionally substituted, for example with a group chosen from alkyl, ether, and ester functional groups.
xe2x80x9cPolyureaxe2x80x9d means a polymer obtained by a polymerization reaction in which the mechanism for chain growth is entirely the formation of urea and biuret linkages by the reaction of isocyanate groups with amine or urea groups, with urea linkage formation predominating.
xe2x80x9cStable aqueous colloidal dispersionxe2x80x9d means a discrete distribution of particles having an average size of less than about 1 micron, typically less than about 500 nanometers, in an aqueous media (water) that do not agglomerate in the absence of agitation (either continuous or intermittent).
xe2x80x9cSulfonate equivalent weightxe2x80x9d means the sum of the atomic weights of all of the atoms in the sulfopolyurea divided by the number of sulfonate groups contained in the polymer molecule.
xe2x80x9cSulfopolyureaxe2x80x9d means a high molecular weight polyurea containing a plurality of sulfonate groups covalently bonded to and pendant from the polymer chain.
xe2x80x9cSulfonated polyurethane ureaxe2x80x9d refers to a polymer containing sulfonate groups and a plurality of urea linkages and urethane linkages.
In one embodiment of the invention, the sulfonated polyurethane ureas of the present invention are obtained by reacting: (a) at least one sulfonated polyol, (b) at least one non-sulfonated polyol, (c) at least one polyisocyanate chosen from aliphatic and cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates, and (d) excess water, wherein the reaction product of (a), (b), and (c) with (d) comprises a polyurea segment of the following formula: 
wherein z is an integer from 0 to 6; and R3 is chosen from aliphatic groups, having 1 to 25 carbon atoms, and cycloaliphatic groups, having 3 to 25 carbon atoms, derived from the aliphatic and cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates. The reaction of (a), (b), and (c) forms an isocyanate terminated prepolymer mixture that has an isocyanate to hydroxyl ratio of about 1.3:1 to about 2.5:1. The reaction product of (a), (b), and (c) with (d) provides a sulfonated polyurethane urea that has a sulfonate equivalent weight of from about 1000 to about 8500 and that has been chain-extended with water.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyolxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to polyhydric alcohols comprising two or more hydroxyl groups. The polyols can be hydrophilic or hydrophobic. The term xe2x80x9cpolyolxe2x80x9d as used herein includes non-sulfonated polyols and sulfonated polyols. A non-sulfonated polyol is a polyol that does not contain a sulfonate group pendant from the polyol backbone. A sulfonated polyol is a polyol that contains at least one sulfonate group (SO3M wherein M is a cation chosen from alkali metal cations Na+, Li+, and K+) pendant from the polyol backbone. Sulfonated polyols can be made from non-sulfonated polyols by a transesterification or an esterification reaction.
One class of polyols suitable for use in the present invention includes polyols having molecular weights in the range of from about 200 to about 2000. The polyols may comprise divalent aliphatic and/or cycloaliphatic groups comprising ether and/or ester functional groups.
Polyols suitable for use in the present invention can be chosen from polyether polyols, polyester polyols, polycaprolactone polyols, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Polyols of the present invention are typically diols, including, but not limited to, 400 average molecular weight polyethylene glycol (available from DuPont Chemicals, Wilmington, Del.), 600 average molecular weight polyethylene glycol (available from Union Carbide Chemical and Plastics Co., Inc., Danbury, Conn.), 300 average molecular weight polyethylene glycol (available from Aldrich Chemical Co., Milwaukee, Wis.), 425 average molecular weight polypropylene glycol (available from Arco Chemical, Newton Square, Pa.), and polycaprolactonediol (PCP-200, available from Union Carbide Corp.). Also, mixtures of polyols can be used. One embodiment of a suitable polyol is a mixture of polyethylene glycol with a hydroxy equivalent weight of 200 and polypropylene glycol with a hydroxy equivalent weight of 212. Other polyols useful in the present invention include polycaprolactone polyols and polytetramethylene glycols. Additionally, polyester diols made from diesters or diacids and diols may be utilized. Diesters useful for making polyester diols include dimethyl isophthalate, dimethyl terephthalate, dimethyl adipate, and the like. Diols useful for making polyester diols include propylene glycol, 1,3-propane diol, 1,4-butane diol, and the like.
In one embodiment, sulfonated polyols are prepared under typical transesterification or esterification reaction conditions, using one or more of the polyols indicated above, other diols, or combinations of the polyols and other diols with dimethyl-5-sodiosulfoisophthalate (DMSSIP CAS# 3965-55-7, commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company, Milwaukee, Wis.) or 5-sodiosulfoisophthalic acid (SSIP CAS# 6362-79-4, commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company, Milwaukee, Wis.), and a transesterification reaction catalyst (for example, tetrabutyl titanate, commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company, Milwaukee, Wis.). Typically an excess of the polyol (up to as much as a 4:1 molar excess polyol relative to dimethyl-5-sodiosulfoisophthalate) is used in the formation of the sulfonated polyol. When the reaction is complete, the product is a mixture of sulfonated polyols and non-sulfonated polyols.
Polyisocyanates used in the preparation of the sulfonated polyurethane ureas of the present invention are aliphatic polyisocyanates, cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates, and mixtures thereof. A wide variety of aliphatic and cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates may be utilized. Polyisocyanates of the present invention are any aliphatic and/or cycloaliphatic organic compounds that have two or more reactive isocyanate (i.e., xe2x80x94NCO) groups in a single molecule. This definition encompasses diisocyanates, triisocyanates, tetraisocyanates, etc., and mixtures thereof. A particularly well-known and useful class of polyisocyanates are diisocyanates.
Suitable polyisocyanates include, but are not limited to, isophorone diisocyanate, (IPDI), commercially available from Bayer Corp., Pittsburgh, Pa. as Desmodur I(trademark), bis(4-isocyanatocyclohexyl)methane (H12MDI), commercially available from Bayer Corp. as Desmodur W(trademark), trimethyl-1,6-diisocyanatohexane (TMDI, CAS # 34992-02-4), 1,6-hexane diisocyanate (HDI, available from Aldrich Chemical Co., Milwaukee, Wis. (CAS # 822-06-0)), and mixtures thereof.
Excess water means that the water is present in an amount greater than the amount of isocyanate terminated prepolymer mixture (w/w) such that a final aqueous dispersion of less than 50% solids is achieved. Water may be also used to chain extend the prepolymer mixture.
In the sulfonated polyurethane urea of the present invention, at least one sulfonate group (SO3M) is pendant from the sulfonated polyurethane urea backbone. The term pendant as used herein refers to a moiety bonded to an interior portion of the sulfonated polyurethane urea. Representative sulfonated polyurethane ureas may have a sulfonate group equivalent weight of from about 1000 to about 8500, such as from about 3000 to about 6000. M designates a cation chosen from alkali metal cations Na+, Li+, and K+.
In one embodiment, the SO3M group is an aromatic sulfonate group (i.e., pendant from an aromatic moiety incorporated into the sulfonated polyurethane urea), wherein M is Na+. At least one example of this type of compound is readily available from commercial sources, including, for example, DuPont. Therefore, it can be easily incorporated into the sulfonated polyurethane urea, and its properties are well known.
An example of the aromatic sodium sulfonate compound is dimethyl-5-sodiosulfoisophthalte (DMSSIP).
The sulfonated polyurethane urea polymer backbone is a polymer that contains a plurality of urethane segments and a plurality of urea segments. The urethane segments are derived from the reaction of sulfonated polyols, non-sulfonated polyols, and aliphatic and/or cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates to form an isocyanate terminated prepolymer mixture. The urea segments of the polymer are derived from the reaction of the isocyanate terminated prepolymer mixture with water.
The amount of urea segments to urethane segments arises from the isocyanate (xe2x80x94NCO) to polyol (xe2x80x94OH) ratio of the isocyanate terminated prepolymer, a higher ratio indicating more free isocyanate. Therefore, this isocyanate to hydroxyl ratio (NCO/OH) of the isocyanate terminated prepolymer mixture ultimately determines the molecular weight and physical properties of the sulfonated polyurethane urea generated. In one embodiment of the invention, a NCO/OH ratio of about 1.3:1 to about 2.2:1, also from it) about 1.65:1 to about 1.85:1, and further also about 1.75:1, is used to generate an isocyanate terminated prepolymer with an average molecular weight of about 700 to about 2500, such as from about 1200 to about 1700. If the average molecular weight of the isocyanate terminated prepolymer mixture is too high, the prepolymer mixture becomes too viscous.
A representative NCO/OH ratio is about 1.3:1 to about 2.2:1. When the NCO/OH ratio is of about 1.65:1 to about 1.85:1, such as about 1.75:1, the amount of urea segments to urethane segments in the sulfonated polyurethane urea is even more evenly balanced.
One exemplary preparation of the sulfonated polyurethane ureas used in the compositions according to the invention is schematically depicted in the following Scheme A: 
In Step 1 of Scheme A, a transesterification or esterification reaction is performed in which a compound of formula (I) is reacted with a polyol (IIa) in the presence of a catalyst. Each R is identical or different and chosen from a hydrogen atom and a methyl group. R1 is a divalent group chosen from aliphatic groups and cycloaliphatic groups having an average molecular weight of about 200 to about 2,000 comprising at least one group chosen from ether and ester functional groups. This reaction yields a sulfonated polyol (III) and unreacted/excess polyol (IIa). Suitable catalysts include, for example, tetrabutyl titanate (TBT), zinc chloride, sodium alkoxides, cadmium acetate, and lead acetate. The transesterification or esterification reaction is performed at approximately 170xc2x0 C. Polyol (IIa) may be a single polyol or a mixture of polyols, producing a single sulfonated polyol (III) or a mixture of sulfonated polyols (III).
In Step 2, sulfonated polyol (III) and polyol (IIa) are reacted with polyisocyanate (IV), and optionally polyol (IIb). R3 is chosen from aliphatic groups, having 1 to 25 carbon atoms, and cycloaliphatic groups, having 3 to 25 carbon atoms, derived from the aliphatic and cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates. R2 is a divalent group chosen from aliphatic groups and cycloaliphatic groups having an average molecular weight of about 200 to about 2,000 comprising at least one group chosen from ether and ester functional groups. This reaction provides isocyanate terminated prepolymer (V) and (VI) and unreacted/excess polyisocyanate (IV). In this Step, polyol (IIb) may be the same or different than polyol (IIa). Both polyol (IIa) and polyol (IIb) may be a single polyol or a mixture of polyols and polyisocyanate (IV) may be a single polyisocyanate or a mixture of polyisocyanates. The isocyanate terminated prepolymers (V) and (VI) are obtained by reacting polyisocyanate (IV) with at least one of the polyols chosen from sulfonated polyol (III), polyol (IIa), and polyol (IIb). Therefore, the end-product of Step 2 comprises an isocyanate terminated prepolymer mixture including isocyanate terminated sulfonated prepolymer (V), isocyanate terminated prepolymer (VI), and excess polyisocyanate (IV). The isocyanate terminated sulfonated prepolymer (V) produced by the above described process are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,149, 4,746,717, and 4,855,384, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
In Step 3, the isocyanate terminated prepolymer mixture, [(V), (VI), and (IV)], is mixed, with sufficient agitation to avoid macroscopic gel formulation, with excess water pre-heated to approximately 50-65xc2x0 C. This addition produces an aqueous colloidal dispersion of sulfonated polyurethane ureas (VII). Excess water means that the amount of water is greater than the amount of isocyanate terminated prepolymer mixture. The sulfonated polyurethane urea (VII) comprises at least one U, which is a polyurea segment of the following formula: 
wherein R3 is derived from the polyisocyanate (IV) and is as defined previously and z is an integer from 0 to 6. The reaction may be stirred at approximately 95xc2x0 C. for 1-3 hours. Mixing methods may be employed that provide adequate levels of shear or agitation to avoid formation of macroscopic gel particles.
Chain extension can be accomplished with water. In another embodiment, chain extension may be accomplished with a diamine (H2Nxcx9cxcx9cxcx9cNH2). Co-solvents, such as volatile organic compounds, are not necessary. Therefore, in at least certain embodiments of the invention, exposure to and disposal of potentially harmful volatile organic chemicals has been eliminated.
Subsequent to being introduced into the aqueous environment in step 3, a portion of the isocyanate groups react with water to form amino groups and CO2. These amino groups spontaneously react with another isocyanate group to form urea linkages in the sulfonated polyurethane ureas.
This process produces a discreet aqueous distribution or aqueous dispersion of sulfonated polyurethane urea particles less than one micron in diameter, typically ranging from about 10 nanometers to about 500 nanometers in diameter. The dispersions can have a translucent, bluish appearance characteristic of a colloidal dispersion or can range from a clear light yellow solution to a milky white dispersion.
The medium of dispersion is a water and/or solvent medium of dispersion. In one embodiment, the dispersing medium may be chosen from lower alcohols (C1 to C4 branched or straight chain aliphatic alcohols), water, and mixtures thereof. The lower alcohols may be chosen from ethanol, n-propanol, and 2-propanol (IPA). Alternatively, the medium may be chosen from water, IPA, ethanol, and mixtures thereof. The alcohol to water ratio may range from 20:80 to 90:10 w/w and also from 70:30 to 85:15. In general, higher amounts of alcohol will result in a dispersion that exhibits faster dry times.
The solvent system may comprise other solvents. For example, other rapid evaporating, skin compatible solvents may be used, such as hexamethyldisiloxane (HMDS); cyclic silicones (D4 and D5); C4-C10 alkanes including isoparafins such as Permethyl 97A and Isopar C; acetone; hydrofluoroethers (HFEs) and the like. Certain HFEs, such as HFE 7100, have an added benefit in certain applications; when such a solvent is added to hydro-alcohol mixtures in levels above about 15 to about 25 wt %, the composition becomes non-flammable.
An embodiment of the invention provides a reshapable hair styling composition comprising, in a cosmetic vehicle suitable for hair, at least one dispersion comprising at least one polyurethane urea, leading to a styling material following application to the fibers and drying.
It is a further subject of the invention to provide a method for treating hair, characterized in that the composition according to the invention is applied to the hair before, during, or after the shaping of the hairstyle.
In another embodiment of the invention, the polyurethane urea has a glass transition temperature (Tg) ranging from about xe2x88x92100 to about 15xc2x0 C. According to the present invention, the Tg of the polyurethane urea is obtained following the application of the polyurethane dispersion to a substrate and drying. The glass transition temperature is determined by the Differential Scanning Calorimetric method (DSC).
The composition according to the invention may comprise at least one other constituent, which is conventional in cosmetics, chosen from preservatives; perfumes; UV filters; active haircare agents; plasticizers; anionic, cationic, amphoteric, nonionic, and zwitterionic surfactants; hair conditioning agents such as silicone fluids, fatty esters, fatty alcohol, long chain hydrocarbons, emollients, lubricants, and penetrants such as lanolin compounds, protein hydrolysates, and other protein derivatives; anionic, cationic, amphoteric, nonionic, and zwitterionic polymers; dyes; tints; bleaches; reducing agents; pH adjusting agents; sunscreens; preservatives; thickening agents; and perfumes.
The appropriate cosmetically acceptable vehicle is adapted to the method of application selected. The vehicle preferably comprises an appropriate solvent to which may be added additives such as gelling agents, foaming agents, and silicones.
It is understood that the person skilled in the art will know how to choose the additional constituents and their amount in the composition according to the invention, such as the constituents of the vehicle, so as not to adversely affect or substantially affect its reshapable hair styling properties.
The compositions according to the invention can be provided in any form known from the prior art, which is appropriate for their application to the hair, including in the form of a vaporizable composition, mousse, gel, or lotion.
The composition may be in any of the conventional form including, but not limited to, shampoos, hair rinses, permanent waving compositions, waving compositions, hair dye compositions, hair straightening compositions, hair fixing products, hair styling gel products, products to use before or after a hair dye treatment, products to use before or after a permanent waving treatment, hair straightening compositions, products to use before or after a hair straightening treatment, and fixing foams.
The composition according to the invention may be vaporizable, for example by a pump, or may be a pressurized aerosol composition. It may be vaporizable by a dispensing valve controlled by a dispensing head, which in turn comprises a nozzle, which vaporizes the aerosol composition. A vaporizable composition according to the invention comprises an appropriate solvent. Advantageously, the appropriate solvent comprises at least one solvent chosen from water and lower alcohols. In accordance with the invention, the term lower alcohol means a C1-C4 aliphatic alcohol, preferably ethanol.
When the vaporizable composition according to the invention is an aerosol composition, it additionally comprises an appropriate amount of propellant. The propellant comprises compressed or liquefied gases, which are normally employed for the preparation of aerosol compositions. Suitable gasses include compressed air, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and gases, which are soluble or otherwise in the composition, such as dimethyl ether, fluorinated or non-fluorinated hydrocarbons, and mixtures thereof.
The present invention additionally provides an aerosol device comprising a vessel comprising an aerosol composition, which comprises on the one hand a liquid phase (or juice) comprising at least one hair styling material as described above in an appropriate medium and on the other hand a propellant, and a dispenser for dispensing said aerosol composition.
The present invention additionally provides a method of treating keratinous fibers, especially hair, in which the composition according to the invention as defined above is applied to the hair before, during, or after the shaping of the hairstyle.
The compositions according to the invention can be rinsed off or not rinsed off the hair.
The present invention additionally provides the use of a composition as defined above in, or for the preparation of, a cosmetic reshapable hair styling formulation.
The composition according to the invention can be provided in any form known from the prior art, which is appropriate for their application to the hair, including in the form of a vaporizable composition, a mousse, a gel, or a lotion.
The determination of whether a polyurethane urea dispersion can provide a reshapable hair styling composition can be determined by an in vivo test. Specifically, a composition is prepared comprising the polyurethane urea dispersion and a cosmetically acceptable medium. The medium may be chosen, for example, from water, lower alcohols such as ethanol, and mixtures thereof. The composition typically comprises from about 1% to about 12% by weight active material. The compositions may be in any form noted above, including lotions.
Where the composition is in the form of a lotion, for example, the in vivo test proceeds as follows. The hair of the model is washed and then divided into two symmetrical portions, the right and the left sides. The composition is applied to one side of the head of the model, while a reference composition is applied to the other side of the head. The reference composition may, for example, be chosen from water, an existing commercial product, or another composition under study. The hairdresser dries and styles both sides of the head. The two sides of the head are separately evaluated for the styling effect, the cometic properties, and the reshapable effect. For example, once dried, the hair is brushed in different directions to remove the original styling. The hair is then brushed to either restore the original styling or to modify to form a new hair styling. The process of removing the styling, restoring/modifying the styling, and evaluating the success of restoring/modifying the styling is repeated at least one more time to determine whether the composition is a reshapable hair styling composition. A reshapable hair styling composition permits (1) the original hair styling to be restored after brushing and (2) the creation of a new hair styling after brushing, which may also be restored after brushing. If the composition to be evaluated is in another form, such as a shampoo or conditioner, the in vivo test can be appropriately modified by one skilled in the art.
It is understood that the person skilled in the art would recognize that not all formulations would provide reshapable effect for all hair types during in vivo testing and will know how to formulate and evaluate reshapable hair styling composition in view of the various hair parameters, such as length (short versus long), diameter (thin versus thick), structure (curly versus straight), condition (oily, dry, or normal); and whether the hair is colored, bleached, permed, or straightened. Thus, in vivo testing may require testing on 10-20 different individuals.